Que Faire
by Shayne-Shayne
Summary: Just a one-shot. Femmeslash Eve/Maryse.


**Authors Note: One-shot story. Uhhh yeah. xD If anyone wants me to write them a one-shot message me the paring and what ever else you want in it. Oh and I used a translator for the title so if any of you know French and know its wrong just tell me and I'll change it. .**

Eve was one of the newer divas on SmackDown and she was very quickly put on the 'non-threat' list. Everyone just automatically thought she could not wrestle, it did not help that she lost again tonight. The burnet had other things on her mind at the time. Her boyfriend of two years just dumped her for no apparent reason, and she could not seem to get over it.

Eve noticed she was still in her ring attire, which consisted of her black wrestling boots, short jean shorts with a tan belt. Her shirt was purple and laced up the middle on the front. The gold straps stood out on the dark purple and the black lace seemed to just blend in. Eve began to unlace her top until a blond haired woman entered the room. She was in skinny jeans with brown boots. Her brown shirt went down to the top of her jeans pocket while her white jacket stopped just above where her belly button would be.

"Good match, you improved." The blond said with a slightly heavy French accent. Maryse ended up staring slightly at Eve as she was getting undress. She quickly made herself look away not wanting to make matters worse. Eve nodded slight still disappointed with her match, at lest Maryse was trying to cheer her up. She knew she improved, hell anything was an improvement compared to her first match. Eve finally looked at the woman after she finished unlacing her top before looking back down and continued getting undressed. Maryse knew Eve was worried about something just from the way she was acting. The usual bubbly Eve was very quiet and did seem quite as focused as normal. Eve threw her ring attire into her bag rather angrily before pulling out a completely tore up pair or jeans. She stepped into it and slid it up her legs, leaving it unbuttoned. She yanked out a pink baby-t shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Maryse finally asked after Eve was completely dressed. She still was not sure if Eve would open up to her yet or not, after all they did not talk much before this.

Eve glance up at Maryse before shaking her head and sitting down on the bench in the locker room. She was holding back tears that started to build up since the moment she returned backstage, Maryse noticed this and sat down next to Eve. "What's wrong?" She repeated. Eve now allowed the tears to fall as she looked up at Maryse.

"Well for starters, my boyfriend dumped me for no fucking reason… and I can't seem to get the hang of wrestling, and everything is just… ugh right now…" Maryse moved closer to Eve and slowly put her arm around her, which caused Eve to somehow relax.

"I'm sorry." Maryse finally said after a few seconds. Eve looked up at her and both their eyes met. Both women held the gaze for a few seconds before Maryse looked away. "If you need someone to talk to… I'm here. I know what you are going through." Maryse finished as she looked back at Eve. Maryse had gone through the same thing only about a year ago; she knew it sucked, a lot. Eve nodded to Maryse who stood up. "Now come on, no reason to dwell on it!" Maryse offered Eve her hand, which she took standing up.

"You're right." She still was not happy but she was going to try to be, after all Maryse was trying, that was more then anyone else has done for her yet. Maryse let a small smile crawl across her face.

"Come on. I'll get you a drink." Maybe Maryse could get this to work in her favor as well. Right now, she would just focus on making her happy and move on from there. Maryse still holding Eve's hand turned to walk out the door, that is before she felt a tug behind her. She spun around and came face to face with Eve. Maryse caught Eve's eyes again and both of them paused for a few moments. Eve slowly leaned closer to her, causing Maryse to slightly lean away. She was not sure what was happening, but decided to give in anyway. Maryse leaned in toward Eve allowing their lips to touch. First it was just friendly, then it slowly grew. After moments passed, Maryse broke the kiss as she gasped slightly for air. Maryse now had her pushed up against the wall and her leg in between Eve's. Eve took in a deep breath of air before looking back at Maryse; she smiled before grabbing her hand and heading towards the door.

"Let's go get that drink, shall we?" Maryse nodded with a smile as she followed Eve out the door. She was no longer sure of what to do or what was even appropriate for her to do with Eve at the moment, but maybe this would be working more in her favor then she hoped.

End


End file.
